lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Meat Lantern
WHITE (1 - 3) |risk_level = TETH |image2 = MeatLanternPreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 14 |bad_mood = 0 - 6 |norm_mood = 7 - 10 |good_mood = 11 - 14 |qliphoth_counter = 1 |breach = yes |facility = yes}} "That’s not a flower, order all the employees to get away immediately." - Meat Lantern's Entry Meat Lantern (O-04-84) is a small white mound with two round eyes, on the ground of the containment room with a glowing flower coming off of it, the center of the flower is similar to a lightblub or the light of an angler fish. The rest of the Abnormality is buried underground. Ability Its ability will trigger once its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. Its Qliphoth Counter can decrease by 1 when getting a Bad Work Result or by finishing any work before 40 seconds (Including interruptions like panic). When the counter reaches 0, it will breach, moving into a random hallway with Containment Units, where it hides under the ground, with just the flower visible along with some white hairs around the flower. When an employee walks inbetween the white hairs surrounding the flower, the Abnormality will reveal its true form, with giant jaws raising up and eating the employee, dealing an excessive amount of Red Damage (500). The Abnormality has low HP at 330 and remains in their current location for the rest of the breach, employees will not 'detect' it breaching so they will not attempt to suppress the Abnormality once are in the same room and there won't be red borders around the room where it is. It cannot be ordered suppression by selecting the containment unit when breaching and can only be suppressed by selecting the Abnormality itself breaching. Its HP bar isn't displayed when breaching. Origin The details of their origin are currently unknown. Details Meat Lantern responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Insight, Instinct and Attachment, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Meat Lantern's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-6 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 7-10 will cause it to feel Normal, and 11-14 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 7 seconds and its Qliphoth Counter is 1. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( TETH), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 1 - 3), the amount of E-Boxes (14), their emotional state and Qliphoth Counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 6 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3 (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result was Bad, Qliphoth Counter was reduced." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work time was 40 seconds or under, Qliphoth Counter was reduced." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "All employees and the facility are not able to detect the Abnormality when it escapes. Therefore the manager needs to order suppression directly." Escape Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape, plus its Qliphoth Counter (1). It's stats when breaching: Red: Weak (1.5) - White: Endured (0.8) - Black: Normal (1.0) - Pale: Vulnerable (2.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +5% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Lantern'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +5% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon and Suit 'Lantern'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +5 E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = TETH |Name = Lantern |Damage = Black 12-18 |AttackSpeed = Slow |Range = Medium |Cost = 25 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "The brilliantly shining luminous body seems perfect for illuminating the darkness. It is also can be an excellent bait in the darkness. However, the teeth that extend from the armor are terrifying." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = TETH |Name = Lantern |RED = 0.8 Endured |WHITE = 0.7 Endured |BLACK = 1.2 Weak |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 30 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "The brilliantly shining luminous body seems perfect for illuminating the darkness. It is also can be an excellent bait in the darkness. However, the teeth that extend from the armor are terrifying." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP +5 |Chance = 5 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story * "It always stuck under the floor of the Containment Unit, only showing its eyes and mysterious luminous body above the ground." * "Nobody knows what it actually looks like. It moves underground, not through the hallway, making it is impossible to predict its path when escaping. For the same reason, its escape won’t be detected." * "Lloyd: Are you located nearby the Information Team? I've heard some employees went missing around that area. Would you mind checking to see if there's any Abnormality that's performing spatial interference? Paul: What? But there's no Abnormality with that ability near here. I haven't detected any escaped Abnormality neither. Lloyd: Look everywhere. Paul: Well, Lloyd, there's no sign of any Abnormality, but I do see a small flower on the ground. Lloyd: What are you talking about? What flower? Paul: The bud is glowing, it’s amazing. It's strange finding something so green here, when we don’t get sunlight here... It's so bright that some of the other employees came to look at the flower. You need to come and see it... The light is so bright and warm... I feel like something good is about to happen... Lloyd: That’s not a flower, order all the employees to get away immediately. Do not run away in a group, you have to slowly escape one by one with quiet steps... Paul: What are you talking about, I thought I told you that there's nothing nearby... Wait, I think I just felt a slight trembling underneath my feet. Is someone fixing the pipes today? Lloyd: Damn, you’re screwed. Just enjoy the flower..." Flavour Text * " is going into Meat Lantern's containment unit to begin the task." * "Meat Lantern looks at with its mysteriously luminous body protruding out." * "There hasn’t been a single employee who has seen the complete form of Meat Lantern." * "If Meat Lantern escapes from the Containment Facility completely, our corporation may collapse." Trivia * This is the first Abnormality that requires certain amount of time in work to be spent to trigger or not its ability, as well the first one to be 'undetectable' while breaching. * Its E.G.O. '''Weapon doesn't possess any description. If this intentional or was left unfinished, is unknown. * The Game File for its encyclopedia is titled Bunny_en. Gallery MeatLanternBait.png|Meat Lantern when breaching and not attacking MeatLanternMouthOpen.png|Attacking, about to eat the employee MeatLanternMouthClose.png|Finishing the attack File:MeatLanternAbility.gif|Meat Lantern when Escaping MeatLanternDetailsUnlocked.png|Meat Lantern Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Original Category:Inanimate Object